Bravery Sp'ades
His Royal Highness Prince Bravery Azul Sp'ades of Wonderland [he/him] is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. He is the son of the current generation's King and Queen of Spades (Alastor and Leya Sp'ades) from the British fairy tale Alice in Wonderland and its sequel Through the Looking Glass. He is also the twin brother of the heir apparent of the throne, [[Quinn Sp'ades|'Quinn Sp'ades']]. Bravery is currently attending his Legacy Year at Ever After High and currently rooms with Soren Starkey. Not one opposed to his destiny, but more having no want for it, Bravery sides with Rebels. He wants to become a Knight, rather than an average Spade card in the story. History Before Attending Ever After High Childhood & Preadolescence TBA Escaping Wonderland & Attending Ever After High Freedom Year TBA Legacy Year Characteristics Personality & Traits * Bravery is very mature for his age and is often mistaken for being older than he looks. * Extremely protective of his loved ones and very loyal * TBC Physical Appearance Intitled with his family's rainbow pastel-colored theme, Bravery has the color blue. His blue hair is shoulder-length, with a sort of shaggy style to it. He also has dark blue eyes and a tanned skin tone like Quinn. Hobbies & Interests Sword fighting Not much of a hobby, but something he enjoys doing. Bravery finds practicing sword fighting relaxing and just interesting. Martial arts Bravery enjoys learning all bits of martial arts. The true reason why he does is unknown. He knows three different kinds of martial arts and is currently learning a fourth. Powers & Abilities As a member of the Royal family of the Spades Kingdom, Bravery has the power to use Telekinesis. Powers * Telekinesis: Bravery is able to manipulate objects and matter with his mind. Anything they do use with his telekinesis forms a pale blue glow around it. Unfortunately, out of the siblings, Bravery is the weakest but for good reason, as he is more focused on his Knight training than his powers. Skillset As a future Knight of the Spade Kingdom, Bravery goes through constant training. He trains every day with private tutors one-one-one style using Quinn's Mirror Pad. The ones that tutor him are the Jack and Ace of Spades. * Multilingualism: Bravery is able to speak Costa Rican-Spanish and English. He is the only one able to understand Quinn when they are upset. * Swordsmanship: Bravery is extremely skilled in the art of the sword. ** Dual-wielding: While not his main focus, Bravery is able to use dual wielding. ** Ambidexterity: He is proficient in wielding his swords in either hand, but much prefers his right hand. ** Reverse-grip: He can switch weapon grips depending on the battle. * Enhanced combat: From his training, Bravery is extremely skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Fairy tale - Alice's Adventures in Wonderland How the Story Goes :Main article: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland How Does Bravery Come Into It? Bravery is the second child of King Alastor and Queen Leya of Spades. He is second in line for the Throne. Opinions on Destiny Bravery honestly could care less as his destiny. He would rather follow what he wants to do, and that's become a Knight. School Life Class-ics Schedule Period 1: Riddling Period 2: Hero Training Period 3: Grimmnastics Period 4: Chemythstry Period 5: Woodshop Period 6: Debate Quotes : "I hate being related to those idiots Skye, and Thea. They do nothing but torture and annoy the crap out of us [Quinn and Bravery!" : —Bravery on his younger brother and sisters. : "You do ''realize I can easily kick your butt?"'' :—Bravery to Ainsley when he annoys Quinn, which is almost all the time. Trivia * His full name is Bravery Azul Sp'ades. ** The name Bravery is based on the word English word "Brave", which works as he is the one to protect Quinn from their siblings. ** The name Azul is Spanish for "blue" which fits his themeing. ** The name Sp'ades is a play on the word "spades". * Being from Wonderland, Bravery can hear the Narrators and speak Riddle. * Bravery identifies as pansexual. * He is Costa Rican-English, his father being English and his mother, Costa Rican. He tends to speak Spanish when at home and with Quinn. * Like his twin, Bravery's favorite food is cookies, despite them being unhealthy. His favorite is gingerbread. * His Mirror Blog name is @BraveSpades ** It's possible they did the naming after Quinn. * The S'Pades family has a pattern in using pastel colors - it's Wonderland - in a rainbow pastel pattern: Alastor is red, Leya is lavender, Quinn is purple, Bravery is blue, Ainsley is green, Skye is orange, and Thea is pink. Gallery Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wonderlandian Category:Rebels Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:LGBTA+ Category:Pansexual Category:English